Lujuria
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Las personas no son tan inocentes como parecen y John es la prueba. Sherlock es un buen detective y acaba de descubrir algo realmente interesante. Lestrade no sabe lo que provoca en los demás.
Este fic participa en el Rally "The Game is on!" Del foro I am Sherlocked.

Equipo: John 'Tres Continentes' Watson.

Pecado:Lujuria.

Palabras: 1597

Crack!Pair - John Watson x Gregory Lestrade

* * *

Sherlock Holmes es un buen detective. Todo lo que se le permite mostrar en público en la Universidad. Por lo tanto, él siempre descubre cosas que nadie quiere decir.

John Watson es un joven aspirante a médico de último semestre en la misma Universidad. Su altruismo es grande, casi tanto como su corazón. Él siempre busca el bien para todas las personas que lo rodean.

Gregory Lestrade es un aspirante a inspector, en el departamento de detectives. Suele pasar mucho por la Universidad a la que asisten John y Sherlock.

John y Sherlock comparten piso desde hace más de seis años cuando el primero iba a empezar a estudiar y Sherlock estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir cuando se mudó a esa parte de la ciudad.

La convivencia es todo lo pacífica que permite un violín sonando a las tres de la mañana y cabezas humanas en el refrigerador. A pesar de ser bastante diferentes, Sherlock y John pueden considerarse amigos, y de parte de Sherlock, John es su mejor amigo. Al detective le molestaban mucho las personas que no saben hacer las cosas, aún si quieres fingir quien no eres debe hacerlo bien de lo contrario es un desperdicio de tiempo.

Cuando John los llamó para ir a una fiesta después de la larga semana de exámenes, y justamente coincidía con la semana libre de Lestrade, hubo diferentes reacciones: Sherlock dijo que no, tuvieron una discusión en el departamento hasta que finalmente el detective ganó y decidieron que no lo harían en el departamento sino que irían a una discoteca en el centro. Lestrade dijo que no, entonces John le recordó un par de cosas que nadie debería saber y Lestrade acabó aceptando de mala gana.

Cuando llegaron la discoteca estaba en su punto. Sherlock eligió una mesa al fondo y los demás que fueron con él lo siguieron. Al parecer, Anderson y Sally, dos compañeros de Lestrade se había colado a la salida. A Sherlock no le agradaban y a John lo hacían sentir algo incómodo.

Mientras el baile de desarrollaba, Sherlock observaba.

Él no era ningún tonto.

Habían pasado muchas chicas que habían querido bailar con Lestrade, era un hombre que podía considerarse agradable a la vista y muy educado. Y por eso mismo, con toda su educación mandaba a volar a cuanta chica le pasase por enfrente. Con John la historia no era diferente. Sally y Anderson se habían ido a bailar juntos apenas llegaron y al parecer no volverían con el grupo.

Lestrade se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago mientras que Sherlock se quedó hablando con John.

— ¿Desde cuándo? –fue la rápida pregunta del detective.

— ¿Desde cuándo, qué? –preguntó John sin entender la pregunta de Sherlock.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás así por Lestrade?

Y entonces la comprensión lo golpeó.

Se puso a tartamudear y tuvo que salir a tomar aire.

Es que era cierto.

Hace más de seis meses que había empezado a notar cambios en su actitud hacia Lestrade, es decir, su amigo común era Sherlock quien era el primero que había conocido al inspector y lo había presentado a John hace algo más de dos años.

Lestrade era un hombre centrado en terminar su carrera, siempre buscando hacer las cosas bien y dentro del margen de la ley, todo lo contrario de Sherlock.

A John le gustaba.

Un día simplemente se había dado cuenta de lo sexy que era su expresión de concentración, lo profundo de su voz y el hermoso color de sus ojos. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera normal o que estuviera bien pero de algo estaba seguro, cada vez sentía más ansias de algún tipo de contacto físico: sus manos al saludarse, su cabello cuando lo despeinaba a pesar de que John era el menor.

Su voz le hacía estremecerse cada vez que resonaba en la habitación. Hace unos meses había empezado a ir más seguido a visitarlos en el departamento, por lo general cuando tenía tiempo o el entrenamiento no lo dejaba medio muerto.

A Sherlock le parecía interesante.

Había visto al inspector en su casa algunas veces pues él era el que casi nunca pasaba ahí, pero lo que vio lo dejó con ganas de saber más.

La cordialidad mal disimulada de John se notaba a leguas de distancia. Al parecer en los últimos tres meses había empezado a cambiar sus actitudes; quizá su bondad había abandonado un poco de su corazón o simplemente era en los breves instantes en que Lestrade llegaba al 221B que la bondad y lo correcto desaparecían de los ojos de John para dar paso a un sentimiento casi animal.

Lujuria en estado puro.

Eso era lo que Sherlock veía. Y no lo sorprendió ni un poco.

Al parecer el único que no era consciente de los cambios que provocaba en los demás era Lestrade.

John había podido ver a Lestrade desnudo en un par de ocasiones cuando se quedaba a dormir y tomaba una ducha, "casualmente" John siempre estaba cerca y entraba por error cuando el inspector salía sin toalla para cubrirse. O quizá las toallas habían sido puestas a lavar "justo" ese día, entonces John llevaría un nueva para Lestrade cuando lo necesitara.

Después de todo, la gente nunca es tan inocente como parece.

Y John era el claro ejemplo.

Ahora que estaban en la discoteca lo había podido ver bien.

Lestrade no había salido a bailar con nadie porque no le apetecía y odiaba que la gente se le tire encima.

John realmente quería bailar pero solo con una persona en específico.

Sherlock estaba de lo más divertido viendo a esos dos.

John finalmente se había cansado de esperar y había aceptado bailar con una chica algo simpática que estaba una mesa más lejos.

Lestrade había puesto una mueca de –Sherlock estaba seguro- desagrado y decepción.

Quizá Sherlock debería fijarse más en el joven inspector.

Lestrade era un caballero, educado, recto, justo. Siempre en busca de la verdad. A veces a Sherlock le resultaba desesperante pero no podía comprender por qué.

Y a Lestrade le gustaba John.

No en plan de una noche. A él realmente le gustaba John.

Quizá eso ayudaba a que Sherlock no se decidiera a quien ayudar.

Era un juego para él. Quería ver quien cedería primero.

Los días pasaron, las clases, las horas libres y el experimento de Sherlock sobre la vida amorosa de sus dos amigos.

John cada vez se mostraba menos disimulado que al inicio y parecía que eso empezaba a hacer efecto en Lestrade.

Como cuando al servirle una taza de té acarició deliberadamente la mano por el tiempo suficiente para que el inspector alzara una ceja en muda pregunta.

La siguiente vez, fue cuando estaban charlando y John "casualmente" colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Lestrade.

Sherlock sabía que el día estaba cerca.

Una tarde cuando el 221B tenía solo un habitante la puerta sonó.

Y entonces la tormenta se desató.

Cuando John vio a Lestrade entrar por la puerta, con la ropa empapada y el cabello cayéndole tan al descuido no pudo evitarlo. Fue hacia él sin pensarlo.

Lestrade había recibido un mensaje de Sherlock que decía que John estaba muy mal y que lo había dejado en casa porque no podía cuidarlo y realmente necesitaba ayuda suya.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el inspector.

— Sí, claro –había muchos significados en su voz – ¿corriste bajo esta lluvia?

— Sherlock me dijo que estabas mal, muy mal y yo… -dejó la frase sin terminar y observó.

John estaba todo lo sano que podía estar.

— Yo… estoy bien. Necesito, necesito hablar contigo.

— Debo irme.

John sabía que era ahora o nunca.

— Te deseo.

Greg creyó escuchar mal.

— ¿Perdón?

— Escucha sé que suena raro, pero en verdad. He pasado los últimos meses pensando en cómo sería estar contigo de una manera cercana, al inicio creí que era solo deseo pero me di cuenta de que quiero algo más. Necesito tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte y acariciarte en lugares que nadie más podría, deseo besarte hasta que tus labios queden completamente rojos. Necesito estar contigo.

Lestrade aún esperaba que su agitado corazón se detuviera. Estaba seguro de que era por la carrera, el miedo, la preocupación y no por esa confesión tan brusca, suelta y de alguna manera _deseable._

No supo cuando pasó, solo reaccionó al sentir su espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras el pecho del joven médico lo oprimía más. Las manos de John viajaron de arriba a abajo recorriendo cada centímetro, piel expuesta o no. Greg solo podía escuchar sus jadeos cortados por los besos tan ardientes y apasionados.

Era una rara y mal hecha mezcla de lujuria y amor.

Pero estaba ahí, era lo que deseaban.

John necesitaba darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Lestrade iba más allá de una noche, quería más, mucho más que un momento de pasión desenfrenada y como no había esperado a que el inspector asimilara lo suficiente lo que le había dicho como para contestar ahora dudaba si el otro sentí lo mismo. Bueno, los besos le estaban siendo devueltos al igual que las caricias.

Era una lucha pero a la vez no.

No podían explicarlo. Solo podían esperar y ver que resultaba de ello.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo amaneció muy claro, como si la lluvia de la tarde y noche anterior lo hubiera lavado.

Sherlock apareció alrededor de las diez de la mañana con una pequeña maleta y su ordenador portátil.

Vaya, que sorpresa, un par de zapatos extra. Oh, ¿y ese no es el uniforme del departamento de Lestrade?

Bueno, ya era hora.

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido un reto. En especial porque de alguna forma con ese pecado me llegó esta pareja a la cabeza aunque en mi vida la hubiera pensado antes.

Espero que les guste.


End file.
